


Crushed

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Jaya breaks up with Rakesh he seeks out his friends for some comfort
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Jaya/Rakesh Singh, Miles Finer/Rakesh Singh, Rakesh Singh/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crushed

“Jaya and I broke up”Rakesh told his two best friends 

“Rakesh we are so sorry”Cara said sympathetically reaching her hand out to her friends 

Rakesh squeezes it accepting the friendly show of affection from the woman 

“That sucks man” Miles went over to hug his friend 

Rakesh needed this honestly 

Ever since Jaya dumped him he’s been a mess 

“Thanks guys”Rakesh says 

“So what exactly happened?”Miles asked him 

“I showed up at her party and introduced myself to everyone as her boyfriend and then I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me”Rakesh revealed to them 

“Did she say no?”Cara asked him 

“Sorta well she did”Rakesh chuckled nervously 

“What were her exact words?”Miles asked 

“She said she’s not ready for marriage and she can’t do that with me”Rakesh sniffled out

“She was my soulmate”Rakesh thought over his own words with Jaya when he mentioned they were soulmates 

Jaya unfortunately said even if she believed in soulmates they weren’t soulmates and that made everything a thousand times worse for him 

“I feel like my heart has been crushed into a million pieces”Rakesh sadly says 

“You miss her”Cara eyes him with softened eyes and a softened face 

“I miss her so much”Rakesh admitted


End file.
